Cosplay Café
by Lenayuri
Summary: Naruto debía aprender a no interrumpir a la gente cuando le intentan explicar algo, de lo contrario, sucede algo como 'esto'. Yaoi. SasukexNaruto.


-**Título**: Cosplay Café

-**Autora**: Lenayuri

-**Rating**: M -iba a catalogarlo como T, ya que no hay lemon ni nada, pero, por si las dudas.

-**Advertencia**: Yaoi. CrossDress. Trajes de Maid. AU.

-**Disclaimer**: Nada de este fanfic me pertenece, sólo la idea de shippearlos hasta el cansancio. Todos los créditos para sus respectivos dueños y autores.

**-Palabras**: 3,022 –sin contar notas, título, etc.

-**Notas**: Esto es tan cliché que es divertido. ¡Disfrútenlo!

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

**Cosplay Café**

¡Nunca! Jamás volverías a hacerle caso a ese estúpido programa de televisión. Sí, claro. Como si fuera posible que con un aparato de esos lograras cocinas en menos de un minuto ¡se les olvida decir que necesitas muchas más cosas para poder hacer una comida decente!

Suspiras mientras intentas que se te pase el dolor de cabeza. No volverías a hacerle caso a los infomerciales mal doblados a las dos de la madrugada. No querías creerlo pero, definitivamente eras demasiado crédulo. Tus padres te lo dijeron una vez _"Naru, debes dejar de ser tan… inocente en algunos aspectos, de lo contrario… bueno hijo, sólo, intenta ser menos crédulo, ¿de acuerdo?"_ Como si eso fuera tal sencillo. ¡Por supuesto que no! No era algo que pudieras _apagar_, ya lo hacías inconsciente… y sinceramente, ya te habías cansado.

Caminas hacia tu departamento y encuentras en la puerta a tu mejor amiga, por la que habías suspirado durante la primaria pero que ahora se había vuelto como una hermana menor, Sakura.

-¡Hola, Sakura! ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?- la saludaste mientras abrías la puerta y la invitabas a entrar.

-Oh, gracias Naruto. Pues verás, quiero saber si podrías hacerme un favor- ante tu asentimiento, prosiguió –verás, necesito regresar a casa el día de mañana, me dieron permiso en el trabajo pero con la condición de que buscara un remplazo por ese día. Y quiero saber si tú- ni siquiera la dejaste terminar, si era por tu amiga, ¡por supuesto que lo harías!

-¡Por supuesto Sakura! No te preocupes, yo te cubro.

-¿En serio, Naruto?- tartamudeó un poco –pero debes saber que yo- nuevamente, no la volviste a dejar terminar.

-Oh, no te preocupes, sé que trabajas como mesera y por algún tiempo también trabajé en lo mismo, así que atender clientes, tomar pedidos y demás no será problema para mí.

-Sí, pero-

-Oh, mira… ya es tarde, debes ir a descansar para que puedas irte temprano, sólo dime a qué hora necesito estar en tu trabajo y asunto arreglado.

-A las siete de la mañana, pero- la abrazaste y la despediste con una gran sonrisa.

-Anda, vete a tu casa o se hará más tarde, cualquier cosa puedo llamarte ¿cierto?

-Sí, pero ¡Naruto!- fue lo último que escuchaste antes de cerrar la puerta. Estabas un poco emocionado porque, sinceramente, ser camarero había sido uno de los pocos trabajos que tus abuelos te habían _impuesto_ que te había gustado. Así que, aprovechando que estabas de vacaciones en la universidad, podrías cubrir perfectamente a Sakura sin problemas.

* * *

Ahora que tenías _eso_ en las manos no podías hacer nada más que golpearte contra la pared del baño. ¿Por qué, de todas las cosas, tenía que ser _eso_ lo que te tenías que poner? Oh, claro. También estaba el hecho de que le habías dicho al dueño –un tal Deidara- que eras _hombre_ y que necesitabas otro tipo de vestimenta apta para tu género, pero él simplemente sonrió y te dijo, con un aura que asustaría a cualquiera, que _ese_ era el uniforme ya que era una cafetería cosplay –que te quedaría perfecto- y terminó con la pregunta que estabas temiendo _"¿Acaso no le preguntaste a Sakura sobre los términos de sustituirla-uhm?"_ oh, pero por supuesto que ¡no habías preguntado nada! Y ahora que recordabas… al parecer Sakura sí quiso decirte. Oh, pero que idiota eres.

Pero habías dado tu palabra y no ibas a darte por vencido ante un simple… y rosa… traje de maid… ¡tu vida era un chiste!

Terminaste por colocarte el traje y te acercaste al espejo. Tu cara daba miedo. El traje era un vestido de maid color rosa pastel con detalles en blanco; el delantal era blanco y la falda tenía demasiados holanes para tu gusto. Además de eso, el escote quedaba perfecto ante tu masculino y lampiño pecho –oh, los genes no fueron agraciados contigo, no que parecieras mujer ni nada de eso, pero ese traje haría suspirar a cualquiera-. Las muñequeras y la diadema fueron cosas extras en el traje y lo aceptaste, pero ¡eso! Eran unas medias altas color blanco con encaje rosa, y para desgracia tuya… tenía liguero ¡cómo se colocaba eso! Tuviste que preguntarle bochornosamente a tu jefe, quien te indicó el cómo y en dónde colocar tales aditamentos. Lo único bueno eran que las zapatillas eran de tacón bajo. Al final, Deidara te alagó, diciéndote que te veías muy bien y que era muy probable que te dejaran muy buenas propinas.

Sudaste frío.

¿Qué clase de clientes iban ahí usualmente? Te dio un escalofrío.

En el café conociste a otras dos chicas, una con un traje formal de hombre –la cual si no fuese por su prominente pecho, jurarías que era hombre por lo _atractivo_ que era- y la otra llevaba un tradicional traje japonés. Se presentaron como Hinata e Ino, al parecer amigas de Sakura en el trabajo, la cual les había hablado para decirles que cuidaran de él porque aparentemente no sabía nada de lo que _su trabajo_ ameritaba.

Para tu desdicha, ambas chicas sabían de tu alto entusiasmo al _correr_ a tu amiga de tu casa sin poder decirte nada. Fue ahí, cuando decidiste que definitivamente tu vida era un circo.

-Bueno, Sakura nos dijo que ya tienes antecedentes en este tipo de trabajo, o algo así, ¿cierto?- asentiste –bien, pues además de mantener tus mesas limpias y atendidas, alguien de nosotros debe estar siempre en la puerta, dándole la bienvenida a quien entre. En mi caso es una bienvenida en japonés y una reverencia- la joven con el kimono hizo una demostración y prosiguió –Hinata, como es _el hombre_ aquí, normalmente les da la bienvenida a las mujeres.

-No entiendo por qué no me dejaron ser el hombre, ¡si soy un hombre!

-No lo entiendes Naruto, este es un café cosplay, por lo tanto, las personas que vienen a pasar un rato agradable aquí es precisamente porque les gusta ver a otros con trajes extravagantes, siendo otra persona totalmente diferente a su _yo normal_. Si buscaran un hombre vestido de hombre, irían a otra cafetería, pero aquí… ellos y ellas buscan algo _diferente_. ¿Dónde más verás a una mujer en kimono o vestida de hombre para atenderte? ¿O a un hombre muy hermoso en un traje de maid? Debes comprender que cuando entras en esta cafetería, es como si entraras a un mundo alterno donde todo puede suceder. Debes dejar atrás tus miedos y actuar tu personaje.

-Así es, Naru- agregó Hinata un poco sonrojada –yo antes no podía hablar bien, era demasiado penosa y… bueno, aún no logro dominarlo, pero… es divertido y ser alguien que no eres para complacer a los clientes es muy… bueno, ya lo verás.

-Por lo tanto, ya que tú eres una maid, deberás dar el común saludo que éstas le dan a sus _amos_.

-¿A-amo?- preguntaste incrédulo.

-¡Por supuesto! ¿Pues qué imaginabas? Además, deberás añadir algo extra; si te piden algún platillo de estos- Ino señaló el menú –deberás escribir con salsa kétchup o algún otro aderezo lo que el cliente pida. Si te piden alguna bebida caliente, deberás preguntar '_amo, cuántos de azúcar desea que le ponga'_ y cosas así. Algunas veces te pedirán que juegues con ellos algún juego de mesa para ganarse una fotografía tuya, no me mires así, son políticas del café que si ellos ganan deberás darles una fotografía. En caso de que pierdan, pues no les das nada. Si notas que alguien está tomándote una fotografía, deberás pedirle que deje de hacerlo ya que está prohibido, si esto sigue, avísale a Deidara para que _amablemente_ le haga entender las reglas.- y ese 'amablemente' te sonaba a todo menos amable. Si Deidara irradiaba esa aura cuando estaba sonriendo, no querías ni imaginarlo cuando estaba enojado. –y bueno, creo que eso es todo, ¡no olvides sonreír! y dar la bienvenida con un '_Bienvenido, mi amo'_ o ama, sea el caso ¿todo bien?-

Sinceramente, querías decirle que no y salir corriendo de ahí, pero habías dado tu palabra. Asentiste mientras esperaban a que dieran las ocho para comenzar la jornada de trabajo.

* * *

Dentro de todo lo que pudiste imaginar, el trabajo no era malo. La mayoría eran grupos de amigos que iban a pasar un rato agradable. Iban tanto hombres como mujeres; algunas te habían halagado, preguntándote si ibas a trabajar de planta ahí. Otros preguntaron por Sakura, al parecer ella era otra de las que vestían como hombre y era la sensación dentro del café; aunque ahora la sensación eras tú.

Atraías más atención –Deidara te había dicho que la razón era porque eras _la novedad_-, te pedían más juegos a ti, todo por una fotografía –gracias al cielo que los venciste a todos, ahora agradecías a tu abuelo Jiraiya por haberte enseñado tantos juegos de azar y de mesa-, pero a pesar de todo, te estabas divirtiendo.

Caminaste hasta situarte en la puerta para darle la bienvenida a un nuevo cliente.

-Bienvenido, mi amo- hiciste una inclinación y le mostraste su mesa. Pero algo había diferente en este cliente, ya que podías sentir su mirada clavada en tu espalda. Sentiste escalofrío. Sólo esperabas que no fuera una clase de pervertido porque ahí si no iban a poder detenerte de golpearlo tú mismo.

Sin embargo, este cliente todo lo que hizo fue pedir una bebida fría y una rebanada del postre del día y se quedó ahí, sentado sin pedir nada. Pero claramente podías sentir su mirada encima de ti.

Cuando el joven cliente por fin se retiró, pudiste respirar tranquilo.

Aparentemente nunca había ido al café, en palabras de Ino, y esperabas que no volviera nunca.

Al terminar la jornada de trabajo, te sentías agotado pero satisfecho del trabajo que habías hecho. Ahora sólo te quedaban otros dos días hasta que Sakura regresara. No podía ser peor ¿cierto?

* * *

Oh, pero al universo le encanta llevarte la contraria porque al día siguiente, nuevamente ahí estaba el cliente del día anterior. Suspiras mientras le llevas el menú. ¿Por qué tu vida no puede ser más sencilla?

Claro que el joven es atractivo, incluso tú sabes eso, pero no por ese motivo puede prácticamente desvestirte con la mirada –a menos que eso sólo haya sido parte de tu imaginación.

_-¿Desea ordenar ya, amo?_

-_Nh._- un ligero tic nervioso apareció en tu sien mientras esperabas que tu cliente se decidiera por algo y esperabas que fuese rápido. –_Quiero un menú tres y un juego de cartas.-_ oh, maldición.

-_Por supuesto, en seguida se lo traigo, amo._- maldito, maldito y mil veces maldito. No solo va y te mira inquisitivamente, ¡no! Ahora va y te pide un juego de cartas ¡pero por tu apellido que no podrá ganarte!

Y cinco minutos después, te das cuenta de que ya no puedes llevar tu apellido con orgullo. El _idiota_ te había ganado ¡ganado! Y ahora, como dictaban las normas, debías darle una fotografía tuya. Y tu lindo jefe había sonreído macabramente cuando intentaste negarte. Tu vida era miserable.

Otro día pasó, y esperabas que no empeorara más de lo que ya estaba.

Pero te equivocaste de nuevo.

Al día siguiente, las cosas fueron peores. O al menos a ti te lo parecieron así.

El mismo cliente, a la misma hora, con la misma sonrisa, con la misma… con la misma aura atractiva llegó, se sentó y pidió el menú. Esperas paciente mientras ordena y te alegras porque es tu último día ahí, Sakura te llamó la noche pasada y te dijo que ya estaba de regreso y que no había habido ningún inconveniente en sus asuntos, por lo que llegaría esa tarde. Sonreíste internamente ¡tu suerte te volvía a sonreír!

-_¿Desea algo del menú, amo?_- dices con una forzada sonrisa, apretando tu pequeña libreta. Sólo un día más, sólo ese día y ¡por fin serías libre! Pero la mirada que encontraste detrás del menú te dijo que algo iba a suceder, y no te iba a gustar.

-_¿Tú estás en el menú?-_ y terminó con una sonrisa ladeada _¡maldito pervertido!_

-_Lamentablemente no es así, amo. Pero si gusta, puedo sugerirle algo del menú_- tu sonrisa no podía ser más forzada porque sería imposible, pero lo era. ¡Cómo se le ocurría a ese idiota preguntarte eso! De no ser porque quedaba poco para cerrar, lo golpearías en ese momento. Le sugeriste un postre de chocolate amargo y saliste de ahí lo más rápido que pudiste antes de cometer una estupidez.

La jornada terminó y diste gracias a Dios por eso.

Te despediste de tu jefe y compañeras de trabajo, agradeciéndoles la atención prestada y la ayuda brindada. Deidara ofreció que te quedaras, pero declinaste la oferta. Esa era tu última semana de vacaciones y la siguiente semana seguirías con tus estudios, por lo que ya no tendrías tiempo para el café.

Deidara comprendió, pero igualmente te dejó extendida la oferta para las siguientes vacaciones o para cuando tuvieses tiempo. Asentiste agradecido, aunque por dentro juraste jamás volver a trabajar en algo así, y para la próxima vez, dejarías hablar a Sakura hasta el final.

* * *

Las clases eran normales y tan aburridas como siempre. No que fueras algo así como un genio, pero al menos si era la carrera que amabas, pues debías echarle todas las ganas que podías. Ya llevabas cerca de tres meses en clases y todo marchaba normal.

Ese día tenías horas libres y te apetecía tomar una siesta, ya que te habías quedado despierto terminando un estúpido ensayo que tu _querido_ profesor pidió de un día para entregar el siguiente ¿¡qué se creía!? Y te alejaste hasta llegar a la parte de atrás de tu edificio, donde había suficiente jardín y árboles para dormir y no ser molestado. Te acomodaste y te quedaste dormido casi inmediatamente.

Soñabas con un mundo de ramen, había cascadas, árboles y tazones de ramen bailando al compás del viento. Eras feliz en ese mundo utópico. Hasta que tu celular comenzó a vibrar y todo tu mundo perfecto se deshizo rápidamente.

Gruñiste por eso, maldiciendo internamente a quien había osado despertarte de tu mundo ideal. Leíste el remitente y era Sakura. Ella estudiaba en otro edificio, pero a veces almorzaban juntos.

'_Dónde estás'_- preguntó en un mensaje.

Sonreíste mientras le contestabas con un simple _'Donde tomo mis siestas'_, habías olvidado decirle y probablemente te estuviera buscando y sinceramente, no querías hacerla enojar. Daba miedo. Casi el mismo miedo que te daba tu abuela Tsunade al enojarse.

Volviste a dejarte caer en un sueño ligero en lo que tu amiga llegaba, esperando volver a soñar con tu utopía de ramen.

Unos minutos después, escuchaste pasos acercaste a tu posición, pero no abriste los ojos.

-¿Sabes lo difícil que es buscar a alguien del que no sabes nada?- la voz no era la de tu amiga, de hecho, era de hombre… y para tu desgracia, ese timbre de voz se había quedado demasiado grabado en tu mente como para olvidarla fácilmente.

Abriste los ojos de golpe y te encontraste con el idiota pervertido del café, ese que esperabas no volver a ver pero, de nuevo, al universo le encanta divertirse contigo.

-¡Tú! ¡Eres el pervertido del café!- oh, sí. Ahora que no estabas trabajando más ahí, podías decirle todo lo que pensabas. -¿Qué, ahora me acosas?- te sientas en el césped mientras llevas tu mano a tu sien, intentando tranquilizarte para no golpearlo, más por evitar la expulsión a otra cosa. –Mira, quien quiera que seas, no sé ni me interesa lo que quieres, no sé cómo o por qué me encontraste, pero no quiero saber nada de ti, de verdad, déjame tranquilo.- intentas levantarte pero sientes cómo te vuelven a tumbar en el suelo, abres los ojos y lo ves a él, al idiota, encima de ti, apresándote con su propio cuerpo, inmovilizándote.

Estabas planeando la manera de deshacerte de su peso cuando tu mirada se topó con la suya. Tan intensa. Tan penetrante que te dejó sin habla. Recordaste que tu madre una vez te dijo que los ojos son las ventanas al alma, que podías ver mil cosas en los ojos de alguien. Y en ese momento, esos ojos te mostraban muchas cosas. Eran hipnotizantes. Como si te atrajeran a un pozo sin fondo del cual jamás te dejarían escapar, y por extraño que pareciera, querías dejarte llevar.

El tiempo y todo lo demás dejo de existir. No podías negar –como la primera vez que lo viste- que era un joven apuesto, pero nuevamente ¿qué tenía eso que ver? No eran sus elegantes facciones, ni su boca que te atraía a besarlas y morderlas, mucho menos su cabello negro y sus ojos profundos, o su aroma, o la cercanía o… y en ese escrutinio, te dejaste llevar y lo besaste.

No era un beso suave, era demandante y cuando el _desconocido_ comenzó a corresponder, se volvió mucho más salvaje. Era una lucha de supremacía, una lucha interna entre ambas bocas y _¡oh, qué glorioso era!_ Y casi podías jurar, que de haber estado parado, te habrías ido de bruces ante aquella sensación tan embriagadora y tan sensual.

No era propio de ti hacerlo, pero era… adictivo. Era como si lo hubieses estado esperando y ahora que había llegado a ti, aún sin saber su nombre, no querías dejarlo ir.

Cuando se separaron, se miraron intensamente, algo bailando y brillando en sus ojos. Era deseo, sí, pero también algo más.

Se aclaró la garganta y sonrió ladino.

-Bueno, sí que eres apasionado.

-Imbécil.

-Comencemos de nuevo, soy Sasuke Uchiha.

-Naruto Namikaze.

-Lo sé.

-¿Lo sabes?

-Claro que sí, te estuve buscando todos estos meses. Cómo iba a saber que ese día iba a ser el último que te vería en el café. Tuve que convencer a Sakura de que me dijera quien eras, y ya sabes cómo es.

-¿La conoces?

-Claro que sí, es mi vecina.

-Ya veo.

-Pero ahora que te encontré, te aseguro que no te dejaré ir de nuevo.

-Eso ya lo veremos.

Ambos sonrieron cómplices porque sí, él había prometido no dejarte escapar, claro que omitiste el hecho de que no escaparías de nuevo.

* * *

_Fin_

* * *

**Notas**

Y esto... sinceramente, no se de dónde salió... oh, si, ya recordé... xD

Espero les haya gustado... a pesar de todo, no sé si esto es SasuNaru o NaruSasu... ahm... crisis existencial, supongo.

Y sí, aquí termina ¡no hay más! MUAHAHAHAHA(?)

**¿Review?**


End file.
